


bel ragazzo

by prettyboy_parker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But just a little, Ha!, It's the 80s, Italy AU, Little bit NSFW, M/M, RIP, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_parker/pseuds/prettyboy_parker
Summary: bucky’s parents drag him to Italy when their old college friends, maria and howard, invite them to stay for a week.bucky wasn’t looking to fall in love, but it’s hard to resist tony, the older boy who’s all sharp lines and snarky wit. luckily, tony happens to have a thing for quiet, blue-eyed brunettes.(Thank you to Chim on AO3 for helping me fix the Italian translations!)





	bel ragazzo

**Author's Note:**

> glossary:
> 
> mamma-mom
> 
> figlio-son
> 
> ciao- hello
> 
> evviva- hurray
> 
> stronzo-asshole
> 
> cazzo- fuck

_ _

_Valdobbiadene, Italy_

_Summer of 1987_

“George, I’m pretty sure it was that one.”

Bucky sighs and watches the lush greenery blur past, like he’s been doing for the last two hours.

“No, trust me. It’s the next one.” His father assures his mother, passing the fire colored villa that’s most definitely not the Stark’s.

“756, right here.” George says, turning onto a stone paved road leading to a decent sized, sand colored stone house. Winnie clasps her hands together happily, straining her neck to look at Bucky.

“I haven’t seen Maria in years, I might cry!”

Bucky rolls his eyes but smiles gently.

“Ma, you kept saying that the whole flight here.” He says as George stops the car.

“Oh hush, James.” Winnie teases, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the rented yellow DeLorean. Bucky does the same, sighing deeply as the sizzling Italian sun washes over his skin. It feels good to be out of the cramped car. His muscles strain as he stretches out his arms, the ugly, hand-me-down Hawaiian shirt riding up his torso.

“Oh goodness, Winnie!”

A short, lithe woman with slightly greying hair rushes out of the backyard, pulling Winnie into a hug. Bucky recognizes her as Mrs. Stark, although the pictures his mother showed him were from their days in college.

“It’s been too long,” Winnie sighs as George shakes Mrs. Stark’s hand.

“And you remember James, of course.” Winnie says happily, placing her hand on her son’s shoulder. Mrs. Stark beams.

“I remember when you were just a baby, James! Gosh, you and Anthony were so sweet together, but I’m sure you don’t remember.”

_Anthony, Anthony, Anthony, Anthony_

His mother had spoken vaguely about Anthony, the Stark’s son, but had only seen a few pictures of the older boy as a baby.

“You talking about me, _mamma_?”

_Holy shit. _

The boy behind Mrs. Stark is, well, _handsome_.

His deep hickory eyes have a mischievous glint to them, the smirk on his face accentuating his playful demeanor. His skin is tan from the Italian sun, his arms toned and muscled.

“Only good things, _figlio_.” Mrs. Stark coos, “The Barnes are finally here.”

Anthony smiles and takes Winnie’s hand.

“So nice to see you again, Mrs. Barnes.” He purrs, turning to shake Richard’s hand next. “You too, Mr. Barnes.”

“Anthony, always so sweet. This is my son, James.”

Anthony smiles wide, taking Bucky’s hand in his.

“_Ciao_, James.”

_Oh god, oh god, oh god,_ Bucky could melt.

“I go by Bucky.” He manages to choke out, giving the older boy’s hand a weak shake. Anthony takes his plump bottom lip between his teeth, running his thumb over Bucky’s knuckle.

“Bucky, huh?” He smirks, dropping Bucky’s hand and shoving his own into the pockets of his shorts.

“Yeah. My middle name’s Buchanan.” Bucky sputters awkwardly. Jesus. He’s a fool.

“Anthony,_ puoi mostrare a_ James_ la sua stanza?_”

(Anthony, can you show James to his room?)

“_Sì, mamma_.” Anthony groans, sulking over to the trunk of the rental car. Bucky rushes over to help his mother take some of their luggage out of the back.

“Which one is yours, Bucky?” Anthony asks, mindlessly taking a case out of the trunk. Bucky could listen to Anthony say his name on repeat, the Italian lilt giving flavor to the usual blandness of it.

“Uh, the blue one.” He stammers, gesturing to the smallish case that Anthony just placed on the ground. The older boy smiles tightly.

“Let’s go, yeah?”

Bucky silently follows Anthony through the backyard to the house. The backyard is nice, not perfectly landscaped but put together with love and care. He almost falls behind, caught up in watching a pair of blue butterflies flutter by.

“Here’s the kitchen. Not a fan of cooking, if I’m honest.” Anthony huffs when the walk through the creaky back door. Bucky looks around quickly, taking in the worn, but loved, kitchen. 

“I’m indifferent.” Bucky responds as the climb up the carpeted steps. He catches glimpses of Anthony at different stages of his life from the pictures on the wall.

He’ll have to look at those later.

“And here we are,” Anthony grunts when they reach the end of the upstairs hallway. The room is quaint, only a bed and a dresser complimenting the pale green walls.

“It’s nice.” Bucky says softly, watching Anthony as he tosses the suitcase on the bed. He smirks, cocking one dark eyebrow.

“Yeah. I’m sure you think that.”

Bucky giggles, chewing his bottom lip.

“I do. It’s nice, Anthony.”

The older boy nods slowly, giving Bucky a look that’s impossible to read.

“Call me Tony.”

☀️☀️

“Anthony, _passare_ James _la limonata, per favore_.”

(Anthony, pass James the lemonade, please.)

Bucky raises his eyebrows as Tony places the sweating lemonade jug in front of him.

Tony grins, eyes twinkling as Bucky warily pours himself a glass.

“I think you may need some _di italiano _lessons, Bucky.” He quips and Mrs. Stark beams.

“Oh, Anthony, that’s a wonderful idea!” She exclaims, and Winnie tries not to laugh through a mouthful of salad. “Share the beauty of Italian. I remember when I was first learning…”

The table is silent as Mrs. Stark drawls on about her time learning Italian and her first steps in the country. Bucky looks down at his own green salad, picking around at the leaves. He glances up quickly, catching the chocolate eyes of Tony. The older boy smirks, causing Bucky to try and stifle a smile. His face heats up-

Wait.

Is he _fucking_ blushing?

Bucky doesn’t blush. He doesn’t blush at strangers. He doesn’t blush at cute Italian boys with the stars in their eyes and tan skin and a sharp jaw and a gap between their teeth and _fuck _James Buchanan Barnes is totally fucked.

“Does that sound good, James?”

Bucky jumps a bit in his seat and drops his fork. “Uh, what was that?”

His mother sighs and rolls her eyes.

“I said, you should clean up and then Anthony can teach you some Italian.”

“Uh, yeah that’s fine.” He mutters as Tony winks at him. That causes Bucky to blush even more like the total idiot he is.

Wordlessly, Tony stands up and starts collecting the families’ plates. Bucky does the same, taking Mr. Stark and his father’s plates. He follows Tony into the house, the inside temperature a few degrees cooler than outside.

“No dishwasher here,_ bel ragazzo._” Tony laughs, turning on the sink and handing Bucky a sponge.

“Are you going to tell me what that means?” He asks, an almost playful smile on his face. Tony pretends to think about it.

“No. You’ll figure it out soon enough. After our lessons,” He teases, nudging Bucky’s side with his elbow. The younger boy bows his head sheepishly.

Fuck.

☀️☀️

“Bucky, you’re not going to swim?”

Bucky pushes his cheap sunglasses to the top of his head, and thank godhe chose to look because the sight in front of him is life-altering.

Tony stands in front of Bucky, pool water dripping down his toned tan chest. His green swim shorts sit low on his hips, the top of his hipbones visible above the waistband. Bucky can see the beginnings of wisps of dark hair down his stomach and god he wishes he could see lower.

“I mean, I will if you want me to.” Bucky laughs, and regrets the words as soon as they come out of his mouth. But, Tony lights up.

“_Evviva!_” He exclaims, grasping Bucky’s hand and pulling him to the small stone pool. The younger boy can’t help but laugh loudly, quickly shucking off his unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt.

“Am I going to have to throw you in, _bel ragazzo?_” Tony purrs, placing his hand on the small of Bucky’s bare back. He doesn’t respond, the heat of Tony’s palm coaxing him into silence.

Apparently, the Italian takes that as a yes.

Bucky is thrown into the water, Tony jumping in after him.

“You ass!” Bucky yells when he comes up for air, walnut locks stuck to his forehead. Tony is laughing his ass off, brushing his own soaked hair out of his face.

“I’m no _stronzo_,” Tony coos, splashing Bucky with a little bit of water. He laughs and shakes his head, splashing Tony back. It turns into a full on splash war, the two violently shoving water into each other’s faces.

“Okay, okay, truce.” Bucky wheezes, climbing out of the pool and sitting on the stone paved side. Tony does the same, and oh god oh god oh godtheir thighs are so close they’re almost touching.

They sit in comfortable silence, a slight breeze blowing through the backyard.

“_Bel ragazzo_. It suits you.”

The corner of Bucky’s mouth twitches as he looks at Tony.

“You’re really not going to tell me what that means?”

Tony smirks and leans closer to the younger boy.

“Not a chance.”

Bucky can practically feel Tony’s breath on his lips, the thick muscle of his thigh pressing into his own. Bucky’s about to close his eyes and lean in, but a brash voice stops him.

“Anthony! James! Come take a shower!”

Tony gives him a small smile.

☀️☀️

“What’cha reading?”

Bucky looks up from his book, eyeing the boy in his doorway.

“Lord of the Flies,” He responds, trying to keep from staring at where Tony’s t-shirt rides up, exposing his tan stomach.

“Hm. _Il signore delle mosche_.” Tony hums, waltzing over to Bucky’s bed and sitting on the dark blue quilt comforter.

“And what would that be?” Bucky asks, closing his book and placing it on the weathered night table next to the bed. Tony smiles softly, and holy shitplaces his hand on Bucky’s ankle, rubbing his thumb in small circles.

“Lord of the Flies.”

Bucky laughs a little too loudly, rubbing his face with his hand.

“Hey Buck?” Tony says softly, nudging the door shut with his foot. Bucky’s mouth goes dry at the nickname.

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Bucky opens and closes his mouth a few times.

“Oh god, yes please.”

Bucky leans over to Tony slowly, long lashes fluttering shut.

Their lips collide, and good godit’s the softest, most sensual feeling that Bucky’s ever felt. Tony’s lips are so smooth, so silky, so perfect. Bucky eagerly licks Tony’s bottom lip, and the older boy chuckles against him. Tony slips his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, and the younger doesn’t even try to fight for dominance. He lets Tony take the reigns, lets him caress his cheek and pull him closer.

“_Bucky_.” Tony breathes once they pull away. He rests his forehead against the brunette’s. “_Bel ragazzo._”

Bucky chuckles, pressing a chaste, sloppy kiss to the edge of Tony’s jaw. The older boy hums happily, pulling Bucky against his chest. He rests his chin on the smaller boy’s head, breathing deeply.

“Comfy.”

Tony laughs.

☀️☀️

“No, it’s _come si chiama, Lei_, not _come si chiamo._”

Bucky groans, flopping his face down onto his notebook. Tony chuckles, rubbing the younger boy’s clothed back soothingly.

“Why can’t we just make out? How do you say _that_ in Italian?” Bucky grumbles, turning his head so he can look at Tony.

“_Limonare_? Hm?” Tony purrs, and Bucky almost shudders at how the word rolls off his tongue. He can feel Tony slip his hand under his shirt, caressing the slight swell of his hip.

“Tony,” Bucky breathes, pulling at the boy’s pale yellow polo.

“James,” Tony teases, and Bucky lets out a soft, breathy moan. Tony wastes no time leaning down and connecting their lips together. He slips his tongue into Bucky’s mouth and his mind goes blank at the sensation. Gently, Tony maneuvers Bucky onto his back so he can straddle his hips. Tony’s hand travels further up Bucky’s chest, the calloused fingers grazing his ribs. Bucky whimpers when Tony pulls away, but lets out a little ahas the older boy moves his lips down to the younger’s hips.

“Tony, what-“

Bucky moans as Tony sucks a hickey onto his hip bone, worrying the skin in between his teeth.

“Tony,” Bucky groans, gripping Tony’s chocolate locks tightly. The older boy nips and sucks at his pale skin, running his hands along Bucky’s thighs. He mouths over Bucky’s clothed half-hard cock, the younger bucking his hips up slightly. Tony is about to undo the button of Bucky’s khakis, when-

“Boys! We’re going out for lunch!”

Both boys groan loudly in protest.

“_Cazzo_.”

☀️☀️

Valdobbiadeneis beautiful.

It’s especially beautiful when he’s biking through the small town next to Tony.

Mrs. Stark was thrilled when Tony offered to take Bucky down to the center of town. Bucky knew that was just to get the two some alone time.

“_Buona sera._” The shop owner calls out lazily from behind the counter. Tony raises his hand, even though the woman hasn’t looked up from her gossip magazine. Tony takes the chance to hold Bucky’s hand, swinging his arm gently.

“Looking for anything in particular?” Bucky asks, resting his head on the older boy’s bicep. Tony’s glances over the tea sets placed intricately on the shelves.

“Maybe. For some guy named James.” Tony quips, causing the younger boy to blush.

“He sounds lame.”

Tony laughs as he browses through the various jewelry pieces.

“You should meet him one day. Great guy.” He hums, “Go over to the kettles. I found what I was looking for.”

Bucky smiles and obeys, pretending to browse through the fine china. He doesn’t understand the exchange of words between the shopkeeper and Tony, but he hears the boy rustling through his wallet.

“Buck, lets go.” Tony says softly, beckoning the brunette over to the door. Bucky follows like a puppy, walking out into the warm summer air.

Tony takes a sharp turn once the leave the shop, smiling wide as he walks down the secluded alleyway.

“Tony, what are you doing?” Bucky asks, giggling as Tony slows to a stop.

“C’mere, _bel ragazzo_.” He purrs, catching Bucky’s lips in a lazy kiss. The younger boy hums happily, slowly reaching up to caress Tony’s cheek.

“Gotcha something.”

Bucky whines at the loss of Tony’s lips, pressing a sloppy kiss to the corner of them. The older boy opens the small brown bag, taking out a ball of white tissue paper. His tan hands unwrap it, revealing a thin, braided bracelet. There are small white pearls woven into it.

“Hold your hand out, baby.” He whispers, and Bucky’s brain short circuits at the nickname.

“Tony, this is too much.” He breathes as Tony wraps the bracelet around his wrist. He just chuckles, pressing a kiss to his pale hand.

“Only for you.”

☀️☀️

“M gonna miss you,” Bucky slurs as Tony runs his fingers through his damp hair. It’s their last day in Valdobbiadene, and Bucky’s heart already aches for Tony. The older boy strokes his bracelet lovingly, pressing kisses to the top of his head.

“We can always write, _bel regazzo._” Tony promises, swinging his legs slightly in the water. Bucky laughs, turning around for a quick kiss, but is quickly interrupted by a squeal.

“Anthony! Anthony, Anthony, Anthony!”

Tony’s eyes grow wide and he fucking _pushes _Bucky off of him.

“Aurora, _credevo dovessi tornare la prossima settimana_.” He says, and Bucky turns around.

(Aurora, I thought you were coming next week.)

A girl stands at the edge of the pool, dressed in a yellow sundress and broad straw hat. She’s beaming, bouncing on her sandaled feet, swinging her purse back and forth. She’s gorgeous, with long, chocolate hair and bright green eyes and tan skin and who is this girl.

_“Me ne sono andata prima!"_

(I left early!)

Tony stands up slowly, but Aurora rushes around the pool and _kisses Tony._

They’re kissing, and Tony’s kissing back and Bucky’s heart shatters.

“_Chi è quello?_” She asks, looking a Bucky and he tries not to burst into tears as Tony lovingly drags his hand over her back.

(Who is that?)

_"Non parla italiano."_

(He doesn’t speak Italian.)

She giggles and Tony smiles his stupid fucking smile that makes Bucky’s insides melt.

A hot tear drips down Bucky’s cheek as they kiss again, so he gets up and storms off.

Tony doesn’t even try to stop him as he walks back to the house, sobs racking his body.

He’s a fucking idiot.

☀️☀️

“I’m going to miss you so much.”

Bucky watches as his mother hugs Mrs. Stark tightly, Tony standing awkwardly with Aurora on his arm.

“Anthony, go say goodbye to Bucky.” Mrs. Stark scolds, pressing a hand to her son’s back. Tony walks over slowly, gravel crunching beneath his shoes.

“Ciao, _bel ragazzo._”

Bucky doesn’t laugh.

“Are you going to tell me what that means?”

Tony leans in slowly, lips almost brushing his ear.

“Pretty boy.”

Bucky could cry again.

“_Ciao_, asshole.”

Tony smiles sadly.

☀️☀️

Dear Bucky,

I understand if you don’t want to talk to me, that’s fine, but I fucked up big time not telling you about Aurora. (We broke up, by the way.) I miss you and I’m sorry so please write back, bel ragazzo?

<strike>Sincerely</strike>

Love,

Tony

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: prettyboy-parker  
thank you for reading


End file.
